Sexo y licor
by simazame
Summary: Hinata es una bella joven que se encuentra con un hombre mayor que la llevan al más extremo placer entre licor y caricias. lemon, universo alterno. Kakashi x Hinata. relato corto.
**Hola mis zapatines con cola :3 aquí yo con una de mis parejas extrañas jajajaja Kakashi x Hinata, bueno este es un relato erótico que escribí hace algunos años y quise adaptarlo por ello quien se adecuaba más al perfil de mi protagonista era Kakashi Sensei y mi adorada Hinata :3 sí me encanta ponerlo con diferentes personajes masculinos pues su personalidad encaja con cualquiera :P espero les guste**

 **Advertencia: lemon**

 **Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al maestro Kishimoto, la historia por mí creada es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Crea tus propias historias, no robes.**

 **SEXO Y LICOR**

¿Debilidad? Quizá esa sea la palabra que describa lo que me pasó con aquel personaje en esos momentos de pasión y placer absoluto. Hola soy Hinata y la primera vez que lo vi nunca imaginé que alguien así podría brindar tanto deleite, es un hombre cuyo físico no es precisamente el más llamativo (ante mi gusto personal, siempre he delirado por los rubios de ojos azules) pero había algo en él que hacía que mis piernas temblaran, su voz era áspera y muy sensual, su piel blanca de porcelana destilaba ese aroma varonil que con sólo percibirlo mi cuerpo exigía ser tocado únicamente por él, esos ojos negros, profundos y embramados que penetraban cada parte de mi cuerpo, el cabello plateado, un hombre que sin duda emanaba madurez ya entrado en años en comparación conmigo que apenas tengo 23 y aún me sonrojo por cualquier cumplido y aunque mi cuerpo dista del de una niña inocente, mi actitud es la de una.

Todo empezó la noche que lo conocí en un bar, al verlo entrar no le di importancia pero éste se vino directamente a mí, lo cual me extrañó un poco ya que nunca me había pasado debido a la seriedad y timidez que siempre mostraba; me invitó un trago a lo cual accedí con una sonrisa, la conversación se hizo más y más amena mientras en el lugar resonaba Animals de maroon 5, cada minuto que pasaba quedaba encantada con este individuo, sus ojos embramados no perdían de vista mi discreto escote, parecía que los descubría con su mirada, vale sé que los tengo grandes pero este tío ya los miraba con descaro, pero lo peor del caso es que yo disfrutaba de sus lascivas miradas, ¿quién es el descarado aquí?.

Pasaron la horas, tres botellas y media de vino tinto, cada copa hacía de las suyas en mi mente y cuerpo, hasta que en un momento él empezó acariciar la parte interna de mi pierna con las yemas de sus dedos dejando toques "eléctricos" a su paso, no sé si era el licor o que realmente me gustaba Kakashi, pero esas caricias despertaban esa fiera insaciable que hay dentro de mí, de repente y sin previo aviso, plantó un increíble beso en mi boca, su lengua recorría la mía desesperada, parecía que hubiese un torbellino en esa cavidad, él dejó de besarme y como si estuviese hipnotizada me llevaba de la mano hacia su auto sin poner de mi parte una pizca de resistencia. En ese casi interminable trayecto nuestras manos jugueteaban en el cuerpo del otro, su excitación era notoria, mis manos vagaban desde su plano y marcado abdomen hasta su parte baja donde se lograba sentir un exquisito bulto.

Al llegar a su casa el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mí, sólo podía decir – _Dios mío, no conozco a este señor ¿Qué me pasa?—_ como tratando de recobrar mi conciencia y cordura, pero eran más mis ganas de sentir a Kakashi más allá de esa ropa que ahora nos estorbaba. Apenas pudimos cruzar la puerta, nuestros besos eran cada vez más intensos, la ropa caía rápidamente hasta quedar sólo en prendas íntimas, me lanzó al enorme sofá de cuero marrón y trajo una botella de vino muy dulce la cual fue vertiendo lentamente en mi pecho y empezó a beber de ellos insaciablemente, bajó mis bragas lila lentamente y sus labios recorrieron mis piernas hasta llegar a mi intimidad, allí su lengua se movía furiosamente como si buscase algo con desespero, torturaba mi clítoris insistentemente mientras su dedo medio e índice se adentraban en mí y tocaban mi punto más sensible, y sin hacerse esperar mi primer orgasmo fue delirante, si pudiese describirlo sería como cuando estás subiendo una montaña rusa y llegas a la cumbre de esta, en ese momento estás en un punto de no retorno cuando el clímax se hace presente se asemeja a la caída libre que experimentas en ese momento llenándote de gozo y una extraña sensación de dolor y satisfacción al mismo tiempo.

Subió a mi boca haciendo que probara mis propios néctares, que en sus labios sabían a gloria, sin pensarlo dos veces entró en mí con gran fuerza casi como de animal, sus bombeos eran cada vez más rápidos parecía que me iba a destrozar, yo sólo lanzaba grandes gemidos y gritos de placer tremendo y antes de él tener su primer orgasmo probamos muchas posiciones que nunca antes había intentado, en un momento en el que me encontraba con las palmas de mis manos y rodillas sobre la cama mientras él daba certeras estocadas llegando lo más profundo que mi cuerpo le permitía, me sentía como en una "inocente" y sumisa alumna en una clase intensa de sexo, donde mi profesor era el más idóneo para la materia con mil especializaciones encima.

Mi segundo orgasmo fue más intenso que el anterior al igual que el de Kakashi, sentía como sus mieles llenaban mis entrañas y hervían dentro de mí; después de muchos más orgasmos y una noche llena de pasión caímos rendidos y abrazados como los más enamorados amantes y aunque no nos protegimos en ese momento estaba tan eufórica y llena de satisfacción de haber tenido la experiencia sexual más placentera de mi vida que ni siquiera me importó las consecuencias de mis actos locos y lujuriosos.


End file.
